


[Podfic of] Under His Skin

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wasn't really looking to change his life. He liked his life fine, liked his home and his friends and his hobbies and didn't really feel like he was missing anything. But one look at Professor Misha Collins from across the quad and he decided that didn't mean there wasn't room for something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under His Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491192) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Under%20His%20Skin.mp3) (33 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Under%20His%20Skin.m4b) (34 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:11:19

**Streaming:**  



End file.
